


Time

by Halfacupofmilk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Multiple Characters Mentioned, Reader fic - Freeform, Time by Hans Zimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfacupofmilk/pseuds/Halfacupofmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have always been Timekeepers. There have always been Timethiefs. And there have always been promises of forever.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially based off of a song by Hans Zimmer and it's recommended if you listen to it while reading the story ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuAGGZNfUkU )

There have always been the Timekeepers. The ones that hold time in their hands with the instructions to keep it going and never let it stop. And just as there have always been the Timekeepers, there have been the rebellious Timethiefs. They crave the precious minutes, the seconds that keep them alive. They try and steal each and every moment from us, the sweet rhythm of our lives like a drug to them. They hold it so gently, so tenderly, you almost want them to have it. ‘What are a few lost minutes?’ you think. But the Timethiefs are greedy. They take and take and take until there is no more left to give and you’re left there, dead on the ground wishing for more time. Please, you need just a little bit more time. It’s the everlasting struggle that beats on, on, on…

The Timekeeper of your life is named Lovino. A frown on his face, a face you only see in dreams, is his most defining trait. He frowns from what he has seen. He has seen your death, your friend’s death, and he knows when it will happen and how it will happen, but he can do nothing to stop it from happening. His internal struggle. He protects you though, from the Timethiefs, and you are safe. You don’t know of his struggle. But if you knew, you could never understand. That’s how it’s supposed to be. That’s how it has always been. That’s how it will always be.

You know a man named Antonio. Such a sweet man. He had the prettiest eyes that you’ve ever seen. He works with you, and sleeps with you. He makes you feel pretty and beautiful and gorgeous. He has never asked anything from you. He will never ask anything from you. And that’s the way it has always been. All he asks for is a few minutes of your time. You don’t understand what he’s asking, so you always say no. He keeps asking and asking and asking until you give in to his pleas. Do you want to know how to meet a Timethief? Just promise one of them a few moments of your time. Then they’ll all start coming.

Antonio never changes, always looking the same. You grow gray hairs and wrinkles, but he stays constant in a world that is always changing. You talk to your friends that are the same age as you, do the same things you do, eat the same things, act the same way. They look younger than you, a full head of hair and a smooth face. ‘Why?’ you ask. ‘Why am I getting the gray hairs and wrinkles and you look the same as you always have?’. ‘Because you have this client’ they reply. Or this supervisor or this workload or this assignment. And you never argue. Why would you argue with your friends? And then one day, you go to a party with them. There is dancing, and you’ve always loved dancing. But your back aches and the pains that weren’t there a day ago are there now. Your back pops and cracks and hurts. You leave, going back home to Antonio. He rubs your back, telling you that he loves you, has always loved you, will always love you. Forever and Always. You smile and he smiles. But Antonio’s smile is just the tiniest bit more crazed than yours. Time always takes its toll.

Lovino fights for you, even though you don’t know him. He fights for you because he has been trained for it, not because he wants to. He fights so that others can live. Your cheap heart sells your time to Antonio just for a promise of forever, when you’ll only live another year, month, week, day, hour, minute, second. You will never know what forever feels like. And that is why Lovino frowns. Not just because of what he has seen, but because of your cheap heart. The way you give up your life for that promise of forever. Humans always do; their want of love and companionship funny in a way. They always want what they’ll never understand. It’s amazing they live past birth. But Antonio has been promised your time, and he wants to collect. All of the Timethiefs want to collect.

When a Timethief comes to collect time, they all come. And when a Timekeeper refuses to give up time, they fight for it. So it doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone that there is a war. A war that started with you has turned into one for everything. And it’s not just your time that’s hanging in the balance. Everyone’s is. You and your stupid forever. Timekeepers try to fight the Timethiefs, but it’s hard, staying alive and keeping time going are two very different things. And one by one, the Timekeepers die. Feliciano, Lovino’s brother, is first. He is weak and everyone expects him to die first, but it hurts to see your family dead. It cuts Lovino like a knife. Then Ludwig dies, Feliciano’s protector, friend, and lover. Next is Arthur, then Alfred, brothers that never knew of the shared blood that was spilt between them. Lilli and Vash go down together, brother and sister, soft silk falling around the blond family that will never rise again. And then it’s Lovino. He goes down, but he’s not dead. He can hear his heartbeat, and yours, synchronized. Beat, Beat, Beat. He wonders if you can hear it too. Antonio and Elizabeta are left now, two Timethiefs. They hold your time. Lovino sees you, sees Antonio taking your minutes away. He sees you fall over, dead, like so many of his friends. If Lovino could just move a few more feet, he could save you. He forgets that you are already dead. The beating of his heart grows louder in his ears, sounding like a clock. _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_. If he could move just one more foot, he could stop Antonio and Elizabeta and save you. _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_. Just one more inch and time can go on. _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Ti-_

_Just one more inch and time will go on._


End file.
